Speak Now
by McWaldorf
Summary: Suspiré mirando la gran iglesia que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Realmente no soy la clase de chica que irrumpe bruscamente una ceremonia pero tú no eres el tipo de chico que debe estar casándose con la chica equivocada. OneShot.


**¡Advertencia! ¡Muy importante antes de leer la historia! ¡LEANLO!: **OK, este one-shot está totalmente inspirado en la canción **Speak Now **– Taylor Swift. Si gustan pueden leer el one-shot con la música de fondo o simplemente sin ella, les recomiendo que sea con la música. Gracias por su atención.

Kisses&Hugs

Suspiré mirando la gran iglesia que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Desde donde me encontraba podía ver a Alice enfurruñada en los brazos de Jasper y Rosalie golpeando a Emmett, ninguno parecía realmente feliz por estar ahí. Alice me miró y una sonrisa se pinto en su cara de duendecillo, le devolví la sonrisa, no muy segura y espere a que todos los invitados entraran a la boda.

Realmente no soy la clase de chica que irrumpe bruscamente una ceremonia de velo blanco, pero estaba totalmente justificada, luego de pensarlo durante un tiempo, no dejaría que Edward se alejara de mi vida, no otra vez.

Pude ver como los alrededores quedaban completamente vacios, a excepción de uno que otro curioso por ver la gran salida de la "feliz pareja". Tomé una boconada de aire y con toda la determinación que no tenia avance hasta la majestuosa Iglesia. Entre a escondidas justo antes de que cerraran las grandes puertas.

*** Alice POV.

Me senté enfurruñada al lado de mí querido Jasper, ¿Cómo era posible que mi hermano se casara con esa tonta y no con Isabella? Gruñí por lo bajo.

-Realmente no puedo creer que Edward fuera tan estúpido- comentó casualmente Rosalie, asentí de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué Bella no fue invitada a la boda?- preguntó Emmett

-Porque la _adorable_ prometida de Edward no la invito- contestó Jazz con todo el sarcasmo al decir _adorable, _su hermana gemela Rose soltó un par de improperios contra Tanya.

Rosalie llevaba un lindo y provocador vestido rojo que se amarraba en un hombro, los labios rojos también y unos tacones que hacían juego a la perfección, obviamente sin olvidar los accesorios. En cambio yo, iba con un lindo vestido verde que resaltaba mis ojos y unos tacones blancos.

-Miren- susurro Jasper, todos miramos en la dirección que mi rubio novio indicaba, Bella había entrado a escondidas al salón, para sentarse en la última fila, pasando inadvertida. Sonreí, al menos Bella no se arrepintió y en vez de correr había decidido pelear por mi estúpido hermano.

Emmett soltó un suspiro de alivio – Pensé que no vendría, no me hubiese gustado ser yo el que dijera "me opongo" hubiera sido embarazoso- Jasper soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de nuestro amigo, Rosalie rodo los ojos con una sonrisa, Emmett siempre sabia que decir – Nótese sarcasmo-

-Se ah puesto el vestido que le diste Alie- sonrío mi rubia amiga orgullosa, Bella se veía muy bonita con un vestido strapless azul largo con un broche plateado en la cintura, tacones plateados, y el pelo castaño suelto con algunos tirabuzones.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

"_Debería dejar de pedirle consejos a mis par de maquiavélicas amigas" _ pensé mientras caminaba por el recibidor.

La novia de Edward estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, la miré aterrada, si me veía me echaría en dos segundos. Camine todo lo rápido que pude para esconderme tras unas cortinas.

-¡Son unas estúpida!- chillo Tanya Denali a su dama de honor – ¡Mierda Jessica! Te dije claramente que quería flores ¡violeta y blancas! No estás estúpidas y feas flores naranja, no combinan- sollozo falsamente Tanya.

-Yo… Yo lo siento Tanya, no soy la encargada de las flores- trato de tranquilizarla Jessica sin resultados.

-Tanya cálmate o Edward se enojara- murmuro Lauren con una expresión de pánico

-¡Madre! Mis damas de honor han arruinado todo- chillo la rubia corriendo hacia la habitación continua seguida por unas nerviosas Jessica y Lauren.

Una vez que la chillona rubia rojiza y sus damas de honor desaparecieran, salí tratando de no hacer ruido y me dirigí hacia la boca del lobo.

Todo estaba arreglado para ser una boda por todo lo alto, flores y telas blancas adornaban el pasillo hacia el altar, donde estaba _él _junto a Carlisle, el último no parecía muy contento, en cambio Edward solo miraba el piso. Se veía tan perfecto ahí esperando, me hubiese gustado ser yo.

Tome una boconada de aire y me senté al final, escondida para que la novia ni Edward pudieran verme. Observe a mi alrededor, estaban todos nuestros conocidos, y a su pequeña y presumida familia vestida de colores pasteles, mostrando relucientes sonrisas falsas.

"_Definitivamente esto no es lo que pensaba" _ temblé en mi asiento de miedo, mis piernas tiritaban y no me sentí tan segura de lo que estaba haciendo, agite mi cabeza, _"Tienes que hacerlo Isabella"_ me recrimine y tome valor de donde no lo tenía.

Entonces la madre de Tanya hizo una mueca y mando a callar a todos los invitados, la marcha nupcial comenzó, para mí una marcha de muerte. _"Tranquilízate, tu puedes, tu puedes" _me alenté, suspire unas cuantas veces tratando de calmarme.

La novia apareció, parecía flotar por la habitación con su pomposo vestido que parecía pastel, mirando a Edward con falso amor, miré al novio y estuve segura de que él quería que fuera yo, ¿No es cierto?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente esperando el momento justo, solo necesitaba esas palabras. Tanya llego al lado de Edward y lo único que escuche decir al cura fue un audible.

"Que **hable ahora** o calle para siempre"

Se hace el silencio y sé que es mi última oportunidad. Me pare abruptamente, con las manos temblorosas, las piernas de gelatina y el corazón a mil por hora, pero con una expresión de determinación. Todos los ojos se posan en mi con caras de horror y pánico, pero yo soy la única mirándote a ti.

-No soy la clase de chica que irrumpe abruptamente en una ocasión de velo blanco, pero Edward tú no eres el tipo de chico que debe estar casándose con la chica equivocada- Alice chillo de emoción pero poco me importo aunque podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas – No digas si, escapa ahora, no esperes o digas un solo voto tu tiempo se está acabando y ellos dijeron "Hable ahora" – le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos avanzando poco a poco hasta el.

Edward sonrió de lado y se acercó a mí. – Vamos a escaparnos, te veré cuando me quite el traje en la puerta cariño – con unos últimos pasos me lancé a sus brazos y lo bese, Edward rió – Estoy tan contento de que estuvieras aquí cuando dijeron "Hable ahora"

¡Chan, chan, chan!

Momento, si estoy al tanto de que ya hay otros one-shot según esta canción pero uno más o uno menos no hacen la diferencia y hace un tiempo que de verdad quería hacer un one-shot con esta linda canción, así que chicas se van a criticar que no sea porque ya hay muchos fic's con esta canción, porque lo tengo claro.

Recuerden que este one-shot se lee con la canción Speak Now de Taylor Swift, ¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡La adoro! Es mi cantante favorita junto con Hayley Williams y Miley Cyrus.

Kisses&Hugs a todas lindas y todos quizás. ¡Besitos!


End file.
